IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH
by K9grmingTwihard
Summary: Possible season 13 finale.
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGUE**_

It was a tough battle. The brothers weren't expecting Gabriel to be alive. Ketch was killed and stayed dead, Rowena was killed but was resurrected a second later, Jack almost had his Grace taken away, Castiel was almost killed, and Anael left Sister Jo's body and she was safe with Donatello during the battle.

There was a fierce battle between Gabriel and Lucifer. Gabriel managed to injure Lucifer and right when it looked like he was about to finish the job he threw the Archangel blade right into Asmodeus's heart.

Gabriel collapsed and held Lucifer's hand. A second later there was a thump behind him. He turned around and noticed a dead Asmodeus but the blade was no longer in him. It was in Dean.

"DEANNNNNN!" He heard several people shouting.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE**

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. As Evil Sanders's life force flashed on and off he ripped the Archangel blade out of his heart and threw it towards Gabriel as he fell to the floor.

In a blink of an eye Dean threw himself in front of Gabriel as he kneeled over Lucifer and felt the piercing burn as the blade entered him and everything went dark.

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

The next thing he knew everything was eerily silent as he groaned and sat up.

"Whoa hey man he's awake!" Came a familiar drawling voice.

He looked up and saw Lucifer standing next to Billie Death. He growled as he hopped off the table.

"Well hello to you too!" Billie replied monotonously. "We almost lost you completely this time."

"Oh yeah!" Dean replied angrily. "How. . ."

"Dude that Archangel blade almost completely damaged you soul man!" Lucifer interrupted him. "Jack got so angry with me that he showed his true face and trust me when I say that it's way scarier than mine man!"

Dean just glared at him.

"So me and Gabriel got Death here to help us repair your soul by using a little bit of energy from a couple of souls." Lucifer began

"You did what!" Dean growled as he took a step towards Lucifer.

"Relax Dean!" Billie replied as she gripped her scythe. "I told him I'd help only if he went back into his cage!"

"Seriously!" Dean replied unconvinced.

"He did!" Billie replied before anyone else could answer. "Plus I found two souls that were willing to help."

"Who!" Dean managed to asked as Billie stepped to the side to reveal Gabriel standing next to the two souls in question.

"Bobby!" Dean replied as he walked up to Bobby and gave him a hug and then looked over at the other slightly familiar soul. "Who is that?"

"Idjit!" Bobby replied rolling his eyes.

"Dean it's me Dad!" John replied sadly.

"Why do you look so different?" Dean asked confused as tears welled up in his eyes as they hugged.

"Well I think it's because I used some of my energy to help you!" John replied as he took his son's face his hands and used his thumbs to wipe his tears. "I have the body of my younger self but I still have the older face from when I died."

"I. . . Both me and Sam miss both of you!" Dean replied as Bobby placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We know!" John and Bobby replied as they pulled Dean in for another hug.

"Give Sam our regards okay!" They said in unison.

"Of course!" Dean replied as more tears ran down his face.

"And Dean tell you Mother that I love and miss her!" John replied as a tear ran down his own face.

"Of course!" Dean replied as Gabriel walked up to him.

"Dean we better get you back before it get too hot!" Gabriel replied as he placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and Billie tapped her scythe.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked as everything became white.

The next thing he knew his head was covered in a white sack. He couldn't move his arms and legs either. He immediately knew what was going on as he heard muffled voices stop and an all too familiar crackle whooshing sound.

 _Son of a Bitch this worse than when I woke up in my own coffin!_ He thought.

"SAAAAAAMMMMMM!" Dean screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO**

Patience had freaked out about it even before Jody had gotten the call. Then when she got the call confirming the news she couldn't believe it. She called Donna right away and she and the girls took the next plane out to Kansas and drove straight to the bunker.

Upon arrival Sam was completely silent and stayed in Dean's room with his body. Mary couldn't stop crying and stayed by Jack's side the entire time. The angel called Gabriel just walked around like a zombie while Castiel remained the same.

While Sam silently prepared Dean's body in his room she and Donna prepared the Pyre in a field next to the bunker. Alex and Claire held each other and cried. Jody and Donna stood on either side of them and rubbed their shoulders. Jack was resting his head on Mary's shoulder while she rubbed his shoulder and silently cried. Both Gabriel and Patience were sitting on a bench and staring into space. Jody couldn't tell if Patience was just in shock or having a vision.

Tears welled in her eyes as she saw Sam carrying a wrapped up Dean's body to the Pyre. Castiel helped him place Dean in the center. Then he and Sam looked at each other and then turned around to look at everyone else. Everyone sobbed and bowed their heads. After a few minutes Sam hugged Mary and Jack and then he and Castiel turned around to face the Pyre.

Sam handed Castiel a lighter and they stood at each end of the Pyre. They held them up, lit them and tossed them into the Pyre. Flames immediately developed all around the Pyre. It was that moment that Gabriel and Patience looked at each other and gasped.

"STOP WAIT!" They both stood up and yelled.

"SAAAAAAMMMMMM!" A muffled scream could be heard and they saw something moving in the middle of the Pyre. Everyone else screamed.

"HOLY SHIT CAS GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" Sam screamed and as Jody and Donna grabbed the extinguishers Castiel popped into the middle of the Pyre and popped him and a flailing Dean back to the ground.

Sam then proceeded to cut the ties then pulled the sack off of Dean's head. Dean gasped for air then began coughing and shaking.

"It took you long enough!" Sam replied shakily as he pounded on Dean's back.

Dean smiled weakly and fell into Sam's lap.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
